


Can you feel it

by danceeaton



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Paris (City), ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceeaton/pseuds/danceeaton
Summary: Eren needs affection but Levi is scared to show his feelings.





	Can you feel it

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ereri fanfiction so feedback are highly appreciated!  
> Also English is not my native language so please be understanding and let me know if i made any mistake!  
> Enjoy!

Paris was frozen, silent, bathed in the cold and shy light of the moon. Its rays, half absorbed by the dull clouds, illuminated the cobblestone streets of the city, and exploded in thousands of shining sparkles in the Seine. Gloomy though it was, the atmosphere was calm, serene and peaceful, only disturbed by the muffle sound of footsteps regularly hitting the pavement coming from two dark and blurry silhouettes walking side by side down the avenue.

The first one, the closest to the river, a brown haired boy with wide green eyes surrounded by long and dense eyelashes, was staring at the sky, a serious look plastered on his face while the other, a rather shorter man with raven hair and a piercing blue gaze was discreetly glancing at him, looking rather hesitant. As if he wanted to say something, to try something, but some mysterious force prevented him from doing so.

Thus, they continued their way alongside the river. And the more they walked the more irritated the taller one looked. At some point, he stopped walking, standing still in the middle of the alley, and faced the other male who seemed, somehow, to be expecting this reaction, looking by the unimpressed look of his eyes.

They stayed like this, facing each other, looking at the other' eyes, as if drown by them. They were close. Too close to be just friends, yet too far to be more than that. 

“Are you ashamed of me Levi?” the taller questioned abruptly, his voice slightly shaking despite his bold intonation.

“Come on don't be stupid Eren” the raven haired one replied in a quite rough voice contrasting with his small figure “You know it has nothing to do with being ashamed of you or not”

The other boy, Eren, let out a small chuckle, which he wanted to be sarcastic but ended up turning into a sob. His heart clenched a little and he looked away, contemplating the starry sky above them. Oh! How stupid of him to think Levi would understand. How idiotic of him to think he would change his mind. 

“Then why?” he whispered, his eyes screaming his despair “Am I not pretty enough? Not interesting enough for you to show me you actually love me?”

“Stop this Eren it's not true” Levi stuttered, running his hand through his hair. He felt so helpless, so guilty, watching Eren torture himself like this. He knew how hurt Eren felt because of him. 

Because he was scared.

“I know that I'm not the best boyfriend ever!” Eren continued

He was scared of other people's opinion.

“I know that you could easily find someone else, someone worthier to be yours! And I don't understand why you chose me in the first time either! I mean look at you Levi!”

Scared of what they would do to Eren if they were to see Them.

You're everything I had always been looking for! And you wanted me out of seven billion other people!”

He was scared because he didn't want Eren to leave him.

“But you don't touch me in front of people. You don't kiss me. You always find a way to avoid me, to avoid us!” Eren cried out, breathing heavily and finally letting tears fill up his eyes and roll down his cheeks.

Levi looked at the boy before him wipe out his tears and something inside of him broke down, taking his breath away, leaving him voiceless, heartbroken. 

And he made his decision.

In an instant, he made his way to Eren and grabbed his wrist, holding it tight as he looked up to the green eyed boy who was looking at him his eyes wide opened in shock. Carefully, gently, he brought his lover's hand to his heart.

“Levi I...” Eren started but Levi interrupted him.

“Shh... Can you feel it?” he asked, already knowing how crazily his heart was pounding.

Eren nodded, the irregular heartbeat of the raven haired man vibrating against his uncertain hand, creating waves of shivers running through his whole body. He could feel it, how strong it was, how hopeless, desperate and intense it was. Because his was beating the exact same way, with the exact same strength.

“This” Levi murmured “is how you make me feel when you touch me”

He then brought Eren's hand to his burning cheek, shivering under his touch.

“And this” he continued “is how I feel every day, every hour, every minute and every second I get to spend by your side”

He saw Eren bit his lower lip as their eyes locked. When their gazes crossed, he almost let out a sob, this feeling being so overwhelmingly comforting. 

“Eren. You are the person I chose over seven billion other beings because you are the only one able to make me feel this way. You make me feel alive. More alive than I've ever been before.” he confessed, crossing his remaining arm across his waist “I'm just too afraid to show it because it's not a feeling I've gotten used to”

He sighed, frowning. 

“All of this. Love. This is all new to me Eren. And I'm not quite sure how to handle it because I've never felt something so amazingly strong and pleasurable and so constantly surprising before you”

He waited for Eren to answer, but the younger was so surprised and shocked that he couldn't find the words to express what he was feeling right now. 

Thus, Levi decided to take the initiative.

And so, in the silent streets of Paris, under the moonlight and the dim rays of the street light, he tiptoed a little, put his hand on Eren's cheek, and close the gap between their lips, kissing him gently, moving his lips against Eren's which seemed as eager and desperate as he was.

The kiss was wet, their lips melting onto one another, a bit clumsy as their teeth clashed at times, yet passionate and eager, sending shivers down their spines and butterflies in their stomachs.  
Breathless and panting, they broke the kiss, their noses still touching, and intertwined their fingers, as they opened their eyes and smiled.

“I know it's lame and super cliché” Eren whispered “but I love you”

“You're right that was really lame” he nodded “but I love you too Eren”


End file.
